(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-186911 discloses a fixing device that fixes an unfixed image on a recording medium onto the recording medium by causing the recording medium to pass through a fixing nip formed by a pressing member and a fixing member including a heating unit coming into contact with each other with pressure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-70913 discloses a structure of a fixing roller including three separate pressing members, around all of which a belt is wound and which press the belt from the back surface, to distribute appropriate pressing forces at three portions.